


Crack

by Kammeri



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Childhood Trauma, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammeri/pseuds/Kammeri
Summary: "You will see how empty your life was. You will realize that because you never had love for others, you never received love in return. And you will die alone and unmourned."With her love left on the verge of death, a reluctant Morrigan is forced to turn to the spirit healer Wynne for aid to save the only one who may return her affection.
Relationships: Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Warden (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Wynne (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 11





	Crack

# Crack

Only twice had that sound infiltrated her ears. Only twice.

The first was in her youth. Oddly enough, the environment was the same. In the dead of night, she sprinted across the forest of the Korcari Wilds, a wide grin on her face as she led the thoughtless templar to her mother. Everything had gone swellingly as Flemeth promised. Morrigan was so proud of her role as the bait in the plan. The templar bought it so easily too. Hook, line, and-

_Crack._

She had never thought bones would be so loud. It disturbed her greatly, and she wondered why her mother had to resort to physical violence as opposed to simply using her magic. Perhaps he had put up more of a fight than she had anticipated. But Morrigan wasn’t the murderer, so why would she care? Flemeth stepped out from the shadows, cupped her daughter’s cheek, and smiled sweetly. Whether ignorant or simply uncaring of the blood smeared across her cheek, Morrigan could not tell. And with the deed done, they moved on.

The second was now. In the moonlight of the Brecilian Forest as the four stumbled across a raid of darkspawn. A hulking ogre led the rabid pack, wiping the gore from it’s sallow, gruesome mouth, with canines so large they protruded even when it was closed shut. Instinctively she threw a hex at the horror, but this one was quicker than most. It’s eyes shifted towards the witch, and it charged forward to her love as he raised his greatshield up to protect himself. The ogre, sufficiently enraged at the blundering caused by the shield, slung it’s hefty arm toward the young lad with a thundering roar. He seized the boy tightly, and grinned wickedly with it’s blood-spattered teeth as a flash of light sparked across the midnight sky. Stricken with horror, she watched as the ogre slammed it’s opposite fist in the young boy’s torso.

_Crack._

The ogre, seemingly unsatisfied, raised his fist again.

_Crack._

_Crack._

__

_Crack._

____

She despised hesitation, and, like chaff before the wind, threw caution aside as she swiftly unsheathed her dagger and plunged the blade into her wrists, soaking her gloves with her warm, crimson blood. She let out a scream, not only from the sheer pain, but from the pent up fury inside. Was she blind? How could she let him be obliterated like that? Never mind, it matters little now.

____

She focused the blood pooling in her palm. It swirled together with her magic, radiating chaos and lethality. She held pure power within her hand. There was a reason it was forbidden in Ferelden lands. The feeling of raw destruction was addicting and threatened her willpower every time she utilized it. Thankfully, she wasn’t easily shaken, but it remained a danger nonetheless. She clenched her fist and raised it into the sky. A scarlet orb flew from her palm and landed in the center of the darkspawn raid, shooting into each corrupted soul. One by one, each was seized by an indescribable pain as the magic burned their blood. The ogre roared in agony, and the charming elven assassin, smirking after he decapitated a nearby emissary, lept into the air and plunged his sharpened daggers into the tough, grey skin of the ogre.

____

The ogre fell backwards into the soft earth, and his death signaled the end of the battle. Tiny rocks and pieces of the marshy land flew into the air as he landed with a loud thud. But it mattered little to Morrigan. She rushed forward to her love’s side with unmatched haste and cradled him in her arms, ever-so-delicately examining his fatal wound.

____

_Think, Morrigan. He taught you that healing spell. Just think._

____

How foolish she was to have argued against him, claiming she was not a healer and never would be. She had studied the spell briefly, but felt it was frivolous. They had a healer. She was the artillery, and as such, should practice spells centered around destruction or control. With that thought in mind, she smirked impishly as she lit the book ablaze. If anyone asked, she was just practicing. Foolish indeed. But the damage done to her pride was not satisfied. Her yellow eyes flickered towards the senior enchanter approaching the couple, her weary eyes filling with concern for the body that laid before her. The witch met her gaze with narrowed eyes, and, with her acrid, unfiltered tongue, snapped at the mature woman. “Stop gawking at the fallen and do the one job you have, you incompetant crone! We do not keep you for your incessant prattling and life lessons!”

____

Wynne stepped forward and knelt beside Morrigan, inhaling sharply at the bitter words of a desperate woman, and, placing her hands slightly above his maimed torso, let her healing magic flow from her wrinkled palms. Her sorcery surrounded the boy with a slight hum resonating from the aura. Time seemed to still as the mage focused. The sound of birds, the sound of the rustle of trees, even the lapping of the water against the shore; it all seemed to dissipate as only the soft chime-like murmur of a healing spell remained. Her confidence wavering, Morrigan clasped the man’s cold, lifeless hands and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. At least with Wynne preoccupied, she could not detect her faltering.

____

This wasn’t fair. He didn’t get to do this. He didn’t get to simply waltz into her life, sweep her off her feet, and then leave. But she did not pray for his safety. She did not plead for death to release it’s icy grip upon him. She commanded it. He would live because he had no choice.

____

Through the daunting silence, a cough erupted from the wounded body beneath her.

____

Wynne’s eyes fluttered open, and she winced slightly, her waning power now further drained. She unraveled his battered armor and examined his wound more thoroughly. Reaching into her leather-woven pack, she grabbed a roll of bandages and carefully stuffed the wound to staunch any further bleeding. As she worked, her eyes rose to the now-pleased enchantress.

____

“He’ll be okay, Morrigan. But we ought to set up camp for now. Recovery shall take a few days.”

____

Caught red-handed, Morrigan’s smile quickly vanished, and she nodded in agreement. She placed a soft kiss against her love’s forehead and lovingly rubbed his cheeks, now radiating with warmth and life. She murmured a small, awkward thanks to the elderly mage, and reconvened with the rest of her team.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, quite possibly my favorite romance in Dragon Age: Origins. Actually, scratch that, the ENTIRE series? Wow. Just. WOW. Bioware outdid themselves on this one. A shame she isn't bisexual as I prefer playing female characters, but I'm not too mad about it. I can settle for a close-knit friendship. Anyway, this is my attempt at writing a romance? Kind of? It's weird with Morrigan since she would NEVER outwardly display those feelings, so it's all inner dialogue. But even then, would she be super cliche and lovey-dovey in her inner-monologue? I'm not so sure. Thoughts?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! ^^;


End file.
